


Sex And Surprises

by knitekat



Series: Endings And Beginnings [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Day Gets Better With Sex, M/M, Rimming, Surprises, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester's day ends far better than he had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex And Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta. 
> 
> Ditzy belongs to Fredbassett.

Lester dropped his keys into the tray on the table by the front door. He sighed heavily as he removed his jacket and hung it on the coat-hook as he toed his shoes off. A yawn threatened and Lester did his best to smother it. If he was seen...

“Tired?” Ditzy's voice almost made Lester jump. “I hope you haven't over done it.”

“How can I? I'm still only allowed to work half-days.” Lester winced as he heard the bitterness in his own voice. He shook his head, he knew better than that. “I know, I'm bloody lucky.”

“You are.” Ditzy grabbed Lester tie and pulled him in for a kiss. “You're got me and Abby.” He resumed the kiss, licking at Lester's lips until he gained entry. Several minutes later, they broke contact, breathless and smiling. “Let me show you how lucky you are.”

Lester snorted. That wasn't what he'd meant and Ditzy knew it. On the other hand, he certainly wasn't going to turn down a shag with his boyfriend. He smiled at that thought. He really was a lucky bugger. “I think I need more convincing.”

Ditzy laughed as he tugged Lester towards their bedroom. His lips sought Lester's again as his fingers unknotted his tie and undid his shirt buttons, brushing over nipples that grew erect from the attention.

Lester moaned into the kiss, his own fingers sliding under Ditzy's t-shirt and stroking over warm flesh. He tugged at the t-shirt, dragging it up to reveal Ditzy's firm, tanned torso and latching his mouth onto a nipple. He nipped at it until his lover pulled away and shucked his t-shirt on to the hall floor. Lester quirked his eyebrow at the mess before he was distracted by Ditzy's lips on his neck and his talented fingers stroking and pinching his nipples. That was all it took for Lester to decide being tidy could wait until tomorrow as he struggled out of his shirt and let it drop to the floor to join Ditzy's t-shirt. 

Hands now had free range and stroked and squeezed and caressed across bared skin. Kisses were exchanged until they almost walked into the cupboard instead of the bedroom. Lester pushed Ditzy away and shoved him towards the bedroom. “I'm too old to shag in a cupboard.”

“No you're not.” Ditzy's voice was firm and not to be argued with. He backed away from Lester into the bedroom as his fingers flicked open his jeans and shoved them and his boxers down and off. “Let me show you.” Ditzy squirmed up the bed until he lay sprawled on his back. 

Lester licked his lips at the sight of Ditzy's lovely cock, jutting proudly from his body. He groaned as his lover curled his fingers around his length and began to stroke, slowly teasing his slit. Lester moaned in need and quickly stripped, pausing only for a moment before leaving his clothing where they fell. He wanted... needed to feel that cock. He didn't care if it was in his mouth or in his arse, but he needed it right now. Joining Ditzy on their bed, Lester moulded his body to his lover's and thrust his hips against him. He grinned at Ditzy's gasp. “Are you waiting for an invitation?”

Ditzy moaned in need and muttered, “Bastard,” as he heard Lester's chuckle. He quirked an eyebrow at his lover before swiftly pinning Lester to the bed. He rubbed their cocks together, hissing with pleasure as he grinned at Lester, his brown eyes alight with amusement as he asked, “Ready, James?”

Lester bucked upwards as he attempted to gain more friction. He quirked an eyebrow. “Get on with it.”

“So much for bloody romance,” Ditzy muttered as he began to kiss and nuzzle his way down Lester's body, nipping sharply at a nipple as he moved south. He took his time to tease and nuzzle all of Lester's sensitive places. 

“David. Please.” 

Ditzy smiled as Lester moaned and writhed and begged for more. He dropped further down his lover's body until he could bury his face in Lester's groin, rubbing his face against Lester's leaking cock before taking it deep into his mouth before Lester had a chance to start snarking again. Ditzy took his time to suck and tease Lester, taking him to the brink over and over again. 

“Fuck. David. You bastard.”

Ditzy grinned evilly as he let Lester's cock drop from his mouth. “Did you want something, James?”

Lester was covered with a light sheen of sweat, his cock leaking freely and his head thrown back. “You. I want you. Fuck me. Need you so bad.”

Ditzy gasped as his cock twitched in need, filling even further at the sight of Lester begging. 

Lester gasped as his knees were pressed against his chest and a tongue dipped into him intimately. Licking and probing and feeling so bloody good. He whimpered with loss as it left him bereft and then sighed in pleasure as Ditzy slid in balls-deep to fill him completely. The sensation of Ditzy thrusting over and over again inside him and hitting his prostate with each stroke was amazing. He could feel his orgasm begin to coil in his belly and bucked up to meet Ditzy's next stroke. His orgasm crashed over him and Lester only just had the presence of mind to clamp down hard on Ditzy, needing to feel his lover spurt inside him. Gasping for breath and catching Ditzy's smug grin, Lester managed to quirk an eyebrow. “Adequate.”

“Adequate?” Ditzy muttered before slipping out of Lester and sliding back down his body. “I'll give you bloody adequate.”

Lester groaned as Ditzy was on him again, pressing his knees up and holding him open as his tongue darted in to lick and slurp and probe inside him once more. “Oh god. Yes, David.” He writhed and moaned and gasped at the feel of Ditzy teasing and stroking him so intimately towards another intense orgasm that rolled through him and left him lying bonelessly on the bed.

Ditzy grinned and kissed his way up Lester's body until their lips met and they exchanged long, languid kisses. “OK?”

“Better than OK,” Lester drawled as he tasted himself as his tongue twined with Ditzy's.

“Not just adequate?” Ditzy teased him.

“Bloody fantastic,” Lester said and pulled Ditzy against him. “What did I do right to deserve you, David?”

“I think I should be asking that question,” Ditzy observed before adding, “I love you, James.”

“And I love you.” Lester began to nuzzle and kiss Ditzy's neck as they lay sated and satisfied. Today had ended rather better than he had hoped. He smiled, not that he should be surprised by that. The only thing that could make it better would be Abby returning home. 

Lester glanced up as the bedroom door opened and he smiled as he saw Abby standing there. She looked as beautiful as ever. No, she was more beautiful with every passing day. As she stepped further into the room, Lester's smile vanished as he saw her face and he was out of the bed and holding Abby tightly as he asked, worriedly, “What's wrong?”

Ditzy moaned in loss as he woke from his contented half-doze. “James?” He sat up as he caught a glimpse of Abby's face. “Abby? Is everything OK?”

Abby smiled uncertainly, blinking back tears. “Um. I...”

“Abby, you're worrying me.” Lester's voice held a hint of concern. “Please. What's wrong?”

“I... I think I'm pregnant.”


End file.
